A panoramic image is an image that has at least one dimension that is substantially wider (for example by a factor of 2× or 3×, or more) in one direction (e.g., typically the horizontal direction) than in another direction (e.g., the vertical direction). Though from a functional perspective, a captured image that encompasses a field of view that is greater than that of the camera by which the image was captured (and thus must be formed from multiple captured images) can be considered a panoramic image. Panoramic images can be captured using a dedicated camera device or a camera assembly included in a mobile device, such as a tablet, smartphone, computer, etc. (collectively referred to herein as a “camera device”). In some systems, a panoramic image may be captured through use of a rotating mechanism in or supporting a camera device to facilitate direct capture of panoramic images. Alternatively, a pseudo panoramic image may be captured through use of a panoramic lens structure. However, rotating mechanisms are expensive and tend to be bulky; and panoramic lenses typically provide less than ideal image quality.
Another way to capture panoramic images is by capturing a series of conventional digital images as the camera is scanned past the subject matter of interest, and digitally combining the images to form a panoramic image. In this technique, the camera device is typically moved in a continuous fashion by a user, and operates to sequentially capture a series of images that can be combined to define a panoramic image. The current methods and apparatus are directed to solving problems resulting from such capturing of panoramic images by moving the camera device. In such systems, the user moves the camera device, for instance, in a lateral or horizontal direction, or rotates the camera device about a pivot point. All of the images which will collectively define the ultimate panoramic image are typically acquired during a single scan of the camera device through a range of movement. If at least one image is incompletely captured within the series of images including the panoramic image, then either an incomplete (corrupted) panoramic image, or no panoramic image, will result. Image correction or estimation software may not be able to fully compensate for the incomplete portions of the image.
In such cases, it may be user error, not device error, resulting in corrupt (or missing) panoramic images. Most commonly, such corrupt or missing images result from the user operating the camera device in a manner that prevents the camera device from capturing each of the images necessary to combine to form the panoramic image. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a user with instructions and guidance to facilitate proper operation of a camera device for acquisition of the digital images necessary to form panoramic images. Because the appropriate operation by the user will in some cases depend on the system being used and/or the parameters of the image being captured, it would also be beneficial, in some embodiments, to factor in device constraints present during the image capture process to facilitate guiding the user for proper acquisition of images. And in some embodiments, it would be beneficial to provide user instructions and guidance that are easy for a user to understand and that will intuitively correspond to the image capture in progress.